Business Never Better
by drivenbyrevenge
Summary: Mrs. Mooney, she is only briefly mentioned in the movie, this is from her perspective, as she writes about the horrible events, in order to vent, you learn about her. This poor, old woman is merely a simple baker but the story of Benjamin has shaken her.
1. A Nosy Baker

Business Never Better

Chapter 1: A Nosy Baker

**A/N: Hello everyone, I'm drivenbyrevenge, I am writing another Sweeney Todd fanfic at the moment called The Demon Barber is Alive! But the idea for this came up a few weeks ago so I'm doing it now before I forget! This is from the perspective of Mrs. Mooney as she hears about the new barber and learns of the competition in London's pie industry….if you could call it an industry.**

My name is Mrs. Caroline Mooney; I own a meat pie shop in London. This is my story of the goings on at 186 Fleet Street, with no money and a limited amount of customers I have found myself looking out my window a lot and I hear things from all over town so I cannot resist writing them down.

I find it sort of sad that I know most details of the event. I cannot help but know…I listen to the conversations of others far too often. I even know how it all started, with that beautiful young woman whose name was Lucy Barker, she had a baby daughter, Johanna and a husband, Benjamin.

One of the city's most respected Judges, Judge Turpin fell in love with Lucy and so as to persuade her to marry him, at least this was the most common rumour in London, he sent Benjamin Barker to Australia on a false charge.

I know this to be true because I had met Ben and he was a caring soul with a lovely disposition. Of course, most of London, if they heard about it, just accepted that he was guilty even some of his best friends; no one dared to defy Turpin.

I was friends with Lucy, not good friends but I had had tea with her and other women on a few occasions, now as I write this I suppose that everyone was friends with Lucy, she was just that type of woman.

I do not want to seem like a nosy busy-body but if you are reading this, my private account on events, that I am writing in hopes that I can vent and release the horrible feeling that this tale gives me, then who is the nosy one? Me or you?

**A/N: Yes, it seems Mrs. Mooney was more attached to the story line than once thought. Does she know the whole story…how well did she really know Lucy and Ben and why are you reading her journal? **

**Why does she have no customers anymore and what was her real role in the tale of Sweeney Todd: Rival baker or something much more sinister?**

**I do not own Sweeney Todd….even though Johnny Depp lives in my wardrobe!!!**

**Review this please and tell me what you think of Mrs. Mooney! :D **


	2. A Whole New Kind of Pie

Business Never Better

Chapter 2: A Whole New Kind of Pie

**A/N: Sorry about the first chapter only being short but I just wanted to set the scene. I do not own Sweeney Todd but I would like to say: Please do not alert the authorities to the fact that Johnny Depp lives in my wardrobe….I don't want to go to jail or anything so please keep it quiet! **

As I recall, after Benjamin was sentenced to life in a colony in faraway Australia, Lucy spent a lot of time with Nellie Lovett, Nellie Lovett was another baker, and she had a fondness for Benjamin and had even rented out a room to the couple above her meat pie shop.

Although she had a penchant for Ben, she would not let that get in the way of her friendship with Lucy, she was married to a plump man called, Albert, at the time anyway.

Nellie would often come to my house late at night, crying. Through the tears, this pale woman would say how worried she was for Lucy. Lucy refused to be wooed by Turpin and spent her hours sobbing by the window, holding close to her, the last reminder she had of Ben, baby Johanna.

Yes, this all happened a long time ago, I can barely remember what I may have been doing at the time. One thing, however, I am sure of, Money was plentiful, business was booming…I owned one of the best restaurants in London, Nellie's and mine were probably the most popular pie shops all around, yes, for me, they were indeed, happy times.

Lucy, Nellie was right about her. She did not leave her room, for anything, that woman sat up there in the hope that, maybe, her Benjamin would walk through the door.

The feelings that Nellie had had for Ben did not help matters, of course, she only confessed them to me once, when we'd had quite a bit of port to drink.

Like with Lucy, I was not close to Nellie, at all, but birds of a feather must flock together, we were alike, in that we were meat pie bakers and in that we both had unhappy marriages.

I am writing this about what happened to Ben and his family so that I may finally sit back for a moment without remembering the nightmare that unfolded just a few streets away, but I would like to mention a few details about myself every so often.

Life with my husband, before he passed was less than desirable; I needed him to make money so that I could buy ingredients to make my much loved pies but that was the only reason I stayed with him.

Richard Mooney was a cruel man, with a drinking problem. Many men can have a few, quiet drinks without disturbing anyone else. Not Richard, every night, well most nights, he would bring home at least three friends from work at the mill, they would drink all night in my house and I would become a barmaid for their every drink. This would typically continue long into the early hours of the day.

Thanks to my husband's little late night gatherings, my skin has sagged from stress and permanent, dark, bags remain under my somewhat empty eyes. The only consolation is that cardiac arrest took him while I remain here, albeit with little means or money.

I have not mentioned my Adrian yet, Adrian is my son, at the time that Ben was transported he would have been around one year old, the same age as little Johanna. Now he is almost seventeen. He is a hard worker, but with things the way they are now there is not much to work with at all.

A few months later, Nellie came to my door again holding Johanna, she was, as usual, crying.

This time she wouldn't talk at all and I had to coax it out of her with a plate of neenish tarts and a cup of good, strong tea.

Lucy had been called away to the Judge's house and Nellie was left at home with Johanna. The woman was scared of what may happen at the Judge's house.

Mrs. Lovett was one of the few people in the city who did not trust Judge Turpin and the thought of Lucy, possibly, being alone with him, frightened her.

That night was a cool one outside but Nellie did not stay long at my house. She was far too skittish so she went home with Johanna, to bake pies for the next day.

The next time I herd from Nell was weeks after that. Lucy had been forced to live with Turpin and that very day, the Beadle had come for the baby.

During these times of hardship for the Barker family I began to realise how much I despised poor Nellie, in a way I was envious of her.

I wanted something exciting to happen to me. For a tragedy to be based in my shop…how exasperating it would be, perhaps I would not think so if it truly had happened to me but still….sometimes I wonder.

I began to think I hated Nellie, now I regret it…she was a good woman at heart, just a little misled. After all, though she was, in the end, nothing but competition to my pie business and even before Richard died…I was losing money. It was a cold winter's night…ah what a cliché that is: A cold winter's night, but there are no other words.

Richard and at least seven of, what I liked to call: His Drinking Buddies were stumbling about my kitchen drinking Rum and other spirits so as to 'warm the blood' as they called it.

Our old cat Paddy was walking across the room at the same time that Richard was having a brutal arm wresting game with a man called, Michael.

Richard won the fight and as he whooped and cheered in a victory dance around the kitchen, he stood on poor, old, Paddy. As soon as he lifted his heavy, booted foot our Paddy was dead. Here was the pet that I had had since I'd married this man and here he lie, dead on my kitchen tiles.

I showed no emotion…after all it was only a cat, wasn't it? To save Paddy from the cruel laughter of these men I scooped him up and carried his heavy, limp body to the trash…I could not bury him…it was dark so I had to dispose of his corpse quickly.

Just as I was lowering him into the depths of the trash can I realised how meaty he was….I would never eat cat…no one would…unless…..unless, they didn't know it was cat…I then found a new world. A world where I had money and where, once again, my shop was the best: Better than Nellie Lovett's.

I had discovered a whole new kind of pie: Pussycat.

**A/N: Well….that was how it started….so from this we gather that: **

**If Richard hadn't killed Paddy then she never would have used cat therefore Nellie would not have used cat either so therefore she would have gone out of business before Sweeney returned to London therefore Sweeney would not reopen his shop therefore there would be no Demon Barber of Fleet Street therefore there would be no Sweeney Todd and this story would not exist!**

**Understood?**

**Review this chapter please everyone I don't have many readers so your reviews mean a lot to me!! :D **


	3. They Lost it All

Business Never Better

Chapter 3: They Lost it All

**A/N: Hello everyone! I do not own Sweeney Todd…unfortunately!**

That bitch, Nell, I wanted to be her friend…but now business was picking up again and I had to fight her as competition and anyway, Paddy had made such wonderful pies!

It would've been around a year or two after Ben got deported.

Lucy Barker attempted suicide. I didn't hear it from Nellie, I heard it from London rumours, and London rumours are very useful…in fact I pieced most of this story together through them.

Arsenic, she poisoned herself. Life with the judge was taking its toll on her broken heart so she tried an easy escape of death and left Johanna with Turpin.

She failed, she did not die…I thought she had until I realised that she had driven herself insane.

The rest of London was blind to the truth, Lucy was really the beggar woman who stumbled around the dirty streets earning a few coins here and there as she whored herself out to desperate men. Disgusting…but you must feel for the poor woman.

Lucy…she'd had such a bright future. Often I lay awake in the dark and wonder: If Turpin hadn't pulled her life apart…what would've happened?

Benjamin and Lucy would have had a wonderful life with their daughter but instead they lost it all.

Not long after that, Albert died, in his sleep. I think Nellie may have assisted somehow with his death…it was all he deserved but I think she was too soft to do such a thing.

The next five years passed fairly smoothly, my pies were popular…and the stray cats were all disappearing…at least I was helping the town!

Nellie found out my secret, that cow, I cursed her at the time. Her pies were, once again, competing with mine. Luckily, somehow, mine remained popular while she was lucky if she got one customer every month.

**A/N: Another short one…sorry!! I promise the next one will be longer!!**

**:D**


	4. Fury

Business Never Better

Chapter 4: Fury

**A/N: I still don't own Sweeney Todd, I will, however, accept it, as a present!**

He called himself Sweeney Todd. He opened a barber shop above Mrs. Lovett's Pie Shop.

I didn't think about them much after that; I was to wound up in my own life.

My little boy, Adrian was growing into a fine young man, he had gotten himself a job at the mill and worked eight hours a day, he would come home with blistered hands, a tired face and an annoyed expression, but it was worthwhile when, once a week he bought home his pay, it was only two pounds a week but for a boy of his age it was a fair payment.

We needed all the money we could get at that time. Richard had decided to retire early; this left him to do what he loved the most, drink.

Richard became less annoying in his drinking and more violent.

Often when he knew Adrian was out, he would turn into a horrid monster. Grabbing me, pulling me down, his drunken hands fumbling at my clothes, trying to pull them off

I remember one occasion, when I was feeling, particularly tired after a long day of work. Richard came home from the tavern, drunker than even I knew he could make himself. I made a promise to myself to stop babying him when he got drunk, so I turned my back and went to the bedroom.

Richard followed, I hoped, maybe, his drunkenness would get the better of him and send him to sleep. I shouldn't have hoped too much. He cornered me between the bed and the wardrobe and I could smell the alcohol plaguing his breath. I tried to wriggle myself out from between the bed, the wardrobe, the wall and my husband. If he wasn't so strong it would've worked.

I'm a rather small woman, short and petite. I tried to squeeze out of the trap but he just pressed me further into the wall with his big, strong, form.

He went to say something to me, but I don't know what, it came out as a drunken slur, he couldn't even speak!

A few moments later he moved back, I thought that he was letting me free, I was wrong. Just as I was almost at the door he found his words, "No! Get on the bed…and undress!" He'd barked.

I gasped, how dare he expect that from a woman, I was his wife but we were no closer than ravens are to penguins. I certainly would not have sexual relations with him.

"No…Richard, n…no…" I had stammered at the time.

"Do as I say, Caroline! Get onto the bed and undress!"

Biting down on my lip in fear, I silently did as he asked; slowly, I undressed and then I lay in a curled heap on the bed.

He raped me. Of course, I'm not going over the details; I fear it would only cause me to relive that horrible experience.

After the deed was done, he fell asleep on top of me, still undressed. Sobbing and crying I slid out from under him.

I dressed after a shower and paced around my kitchen. It was one in the morning when I came to a final conclusion, Richard would have to go.

He should've died already; with the way that he treated his body, but he hadn't, that was the problem.

Richard spent the entire day, the morning after, in bed, asleep, bloody useless git, he was.

It was around eight o' clock; Adrian was still out, working late. Richard was moaning away in the bedroom, half asleep. I cried for him before I did it, I knew I wouldn't be able to cry after, I'm not sure why I cried, he got what he deserved.

I rooted through my kitchen cabinets and found my meat cleaver.

So as to not feel guilty, as I crept to the bedroom, I thought of all the times he had caused me pain.

I reached the door and went in. I looked down on my husband, his breathing was even and he was lying on his back.

Biting my lip, in fury, I grasped the meat cleaver and sank it through his leather coat and shirt until I felt it split his skin and buried itself in his flesh.

He screamed, it was a short, painful sounding, scream. I didn't move the knife though, I plunged it right through him. It was somewhere in the middle of him when I finally let go, and without taking it out, I collapsed on the ground, panting, sweating and sobbing in a massive panic.

**A/N: Ah, I think that the true Caroline Mooney is finally emerging!**

**Reviews..?**


	5. It Just Wouldn't Do

Business Never Better

Chapter 5: It Just Wouldn't Do.

**A/N: Hey, thankyou for the reviews, also: I'm sorry that it takes me so long to update but I'm pretty busy with The Demon Barber is Alive! At the moment. Sorry, if this one is a bit too short.**

Through my hard breathing and the sweat on my brow, somewhere in those moments I changed somehow. It was as if I had made a pact to myself to be a new woman, one that had complete control…or one that could get it, very, easily.

Cautiously I looked up to my husband, his previously shaky breathing had now grown silent and he lay cold, on the bed with my cleaver, sticking proudly, from his back.

Almost devilishly, I let out an almost inaudible giggle, as I watched beautiful, almost black, blood flow from the wound and over his back, and finally drip over onto the bed and the floor like poetic, crimson, rain.

After a while my vision flicked, nervously to the clock, it was a little bit after half past nine. Adrian would be home soon, and It just wouldn't do to have him find his father dead on the bed, with a meat cleaver coming from his back. No, it just wouldn't do.

With a tired sigh I arose from the floor and walked to the front door. I looked out onto the street. The air was stuffy and the streets were empty. Perfect.

I crept back to the bedroom, and grabbed onto my husband's heavy body. I dragged the limp corpse to the kitchen and opened the door. Through the hours the smell of alcohol had somehow worn from him so I took some of my strongest brandy and dabbed it over his already cold, lips. I thought for a moment and then took a small knife from the table and made some holes in his grimy shirt.

Knife still, protruding from his back, I took a hold of his limp body and dragged him out the door and onto the streets of London. Dark fog engulfed me as I heaved the body through the streets, avoiding any lit up buildings. 

Suddenly, I saw a shape, a person, in the distance walking towards me, in a panic I stepped to the side and hid under the shadows while watching and waiting.

The figure was a woman and she was moving with speed. I, fearfully cowered by a corner and waited to be discovered.

Moments passed, after a while I began to wonder if she'd already gone by. I was shaking when a voice broke the dark silence, "Caroline…what are you doin' love?"

I slowly looked up…to see a pair of curious brown eyes looking down at me. Nellie Lovett, my old friend and newly found competition.

She knelt down next to me and gasped when she saw my husband's body next to me. She turned him over and almost choked, "Good, God, Caroline! What's happened? Richard smells like he fell into a river of brandy."

"I killed him…I put alcohol over him and ruined his shirt to make it look like murder…I was about to dump him on the street." I answered, too tired to lie.

I waited to be told I was mental or for her too run away, afraid I'd kill her too, but she didn't. She wrapped her arms around me. Her small, white arms took away the smell of fog and worry as she whispered to me, "It's alright, dear…I know what to do."

I nodded, still shaking, she pulled me up and said, "He'll make a lovely pie."

I immediately knew what she meant. "How, practical!" I proclaimed.

"That's what he said…" She smiled.

"Ben?" I breathed.

"How did you know he was back?" She frowned.

"I'm not stupid, Nell." I smiled.

She seemed distant, "He is hard not to notice, isn't he…" It wasn't a question.

"How is he?" I asked as she helped me to drag Richard down the dark alley.

"Ben? Oh, he's alright…actually he's constantly brooding and moping but what can I say to him? I couldn't stand to offend him so I just let him go on with whatever life a man like Sweeney Todd has left."

"You can't expect him to want to start anew…after all that happened to him, Nell." I reasoned.

"I know, I know…" She sighed, "But, you know, after what? FIFTEEN YEARS. You'd think he'd be sick of waiting" She pursed her lips and nodded down at herself.

"Just because you love him doesn't mean he loves you."

She suddenly turned defensive, "Who said I loved him!"

I smirked, "You used to...when he was with Lucy…why should it be any different now?"

"I never loved him, I still don't. Stop being foolish."

I giggled at her, "Oh, never loved him? What about when you used to sit in your shop watching him come out from his upstairs room, hand in hand with Lucy, and you'd watch him kiss her and all the while you couldn't help but think how lovely it'd be to be her. Oh, and when you'd always wondered, secretly whether they'd had sex…and you died a little bit when she fell pregnant because you wished deep down that he'd done what he'd done to her to you and you wanted to be the one carrying his child…but of course, you never loved him. Is that what you're saying?"

She dropped her end of the body and bit her lip, I regretted what I'd said when I saw tears welling up in her chocolate eyes, "Our friendship has been my undoing. Alright, fine, you win…I loved Benjamin Barker, I love Sweeney Todd. I would die for him and I live in hope that one day he'll see me and that one day I'll make him feel the way he makes me feel, but what can I do…he's too busy plotting revenge and remembering his stupid Lucy, to notice me! I can't help it if he's stuck in a fucking delusion where he can 'ave his ol' life back!"

"Nell, let him go, now pick up my dear husband's feet and let's get him to your place." I smiled.

She did as told but I heard her whisper something to the darkness, through her tears, "I can't let 'im go, I waited 15 years for him too come home…I can't let him go, now…"

I didn't reply, I knew she wanted silence.

After An hour or so, we reached 186 Fleet Street. Nellie looked around and crept over to the door, she held it open as I pulled the body into her pie shop.

A small candle flickered in a corner as I sat on one of the chairs and asked, "What were you doing out so late anyway?"

She turned to me, "Gin for the boy, poor little Toby, addicted to the stuff he is…can't go a minute without it!" She showed me a brown paper bag with a bottle in it, which I had failed to notice her carrying.

"Well, you'd better take it to him." I nodded.

She nodded and lifted her skirts as she went into the back room.

I looked around the dull little pie shop. It was utterly disgusting putting people into pies…but at the same time, it was complete genius!

The floor was dusty but the shop smelt good, the scent of pies still lingered….pies that I knew were too good too be true. Pies that turned the unaware customers to cannibals when they bit into there neighbours and exclaimed how juicy it was.

Nell walked back into the room. She took The heavy man's body and Heaved him up, I helped and together she led us to her bakehouse.

I was older than Nellie by ten years or so, as a middle aged, woman as I was then I was quite healthy but the stench got to me in that room and I began too choke.

"Oh GOD!" I spluttered, "It's disgusting down here, Nell!"

She dragged Richard to the corner and walked back to me, the light of the flickering bake oven twisting like hellish flames behind her.

"Sorry, Caroline, I have to burn the bones of the poor buggers what get shaved by Mr. T….people 'ave been complainin' for weeks now…." She patted my back as I kept choking.

"But, business is good?" I cleared my throat.

Nell got defensive, "Good, yes, and don't you go telling London what we're doing! You've got your own business with those infernal cats…mine is just the same!"

I nodded, "Of, course love, your getting' rid of the inferior, evil, people!"

She smiled, "Exactly, and you're getting' rid of the stray cats that howl through the nights and disturb the town!"

We stood for a moment in a delusion where we could justify what we did.

Finally Mrs. Lovett broke the silence, "Come on, love, we'll make you some tea and you can tell me everything."

I nodded and she took me back to her lounge room, She told me to sit on one of the lounges while she went to make a pot of tea.

I gazed around the room. A warm smell coming from the fireplace, the seat was soft and comfortable and I relaxed as I looked around at pictures of herself and her deceased husband Albert.

In no time the room was filled with a vanilla scent, when my old friend carried in a tea pot and two cups, she set them on the coffee table and sat down next to me with a sigh.

"What's it like?" I frowned, "Being in love?"

"What sort of a question is that? I don't know!" She snorted and sipped the tea.

I flicked mouse brown waves from my tired eyes and said, "Well, you love him…" I nodded to the above room, "I suppose I did love Richard once, but surely what you feel for Ben must be more powerful than that…"

Nell's eyes went vague, "Mmm….love…I love him, ungrateful bastard, he is….anyway, you don't want to hear my problems…What happened to make you do that?" She nodded to the bakehouse, signalling to the corpse I created.

"Rape…he raped me…he raped me so I killed him….." I spilt the tea and started to cry.

Nellie picked the tea cup up and hugged me, she whispered to me in a soothing voice as I shook, "Well, Caroline, you did the right thing…WE did the right thing…after all it wouldn't do to let such a plump body go to waste…now would it? It just wouldn't do."

**A/N: Hey, reviews please, this chapter took ages so I want to know what YOU think :D What do people think of Nell and Caroline talking and about Caroline knowing so much about Nellie? **

**See, ya, dudes! :P**


	6. Demon

Business Never Better  


Chapter 6: Demon

**A/N: Okay, firstly, I'm so, so sorry for not uploading, I postponed this fic while planning for others and in the midst of it all my old computer went to sleep one night and never woke up :S '**

**Enjoy!**

It was either the blinking sun through, thinning curtains, or the seven chimes of St Dunstan's bell tower that woke me up.

I looked around anxiously at my surroundings, I was still fully dressed, slumped on a bed….where?...Oh! Yes, Nellie's.

I guessed I was in the spare bed as the room was far too empty to be Nell's, she'd always had a fondness for bric-a-brac, and little statues, I'd bet her room was just full of them.

I yawned and pulled myself up, I dusted down my grubby dress and untied and retied my hair. Although my hair was still as it was in my youth, I feared my emerald eyes had lost their vigour after turning to a watery blue.

I walked slowly to the kitchen where Mrs Lovett was leaning carelessly against a bench, flour dusting her auburn hair.

Across from her, staring into a glass of gin was a pale man, wearing a frown.

His dark eyes seemed lost in the abyss of the glass and he did not notice me as I walked in.

The most noticeable thing about him was his dark messy hair, contrasted completely by a streak of white through the right side, giving him an almost cursed look.

"Nell?" I looked at her then nodded at the silent man.

She smiled at me, then smiled in his direction.

"Mr, T?" She looked at the man.

He slowly lifted his head, eyes coming into focus with the baker, whom he scowled at.

"What?" His voice was quiet and husky, as if his mind was somewhere else…perhaps a better time.

"This is me friend, Caroline Mooney."

His face softened slightly, as if he was a wild animal who'd just learned that the thing looming before them was not a predator, "Morning, ma'am."

He nodded at me then gazed back into his gin.

There was silence for a few more minutes as Nell rolled her rolling pin over the lumpy dough.

After a while I found courage and spoke, "Mr Todd….it…it must be hard, losing her…"

"I don't know what you're talking about," He murmured at the table.

"Lucy…"I bit my lip when I saw his eyes somehow turn darker.

"Lucy…"He repeated and looked up, "Mrs Mooney, have you ever had something so precious, so fragile so wonderful…only to have it ripped away and torn to pieces in front of your very eyes?"

I quivered and next to me Mrs Lovett opened her mouth, but it was I who spoke, "No…never…"

Mr Todd looked up at me, and stood, "Then you have no idea…of how hard it is."

With that he walked out the door, and up the stairs.

"You've done it now," Nell mumbled.

"Sorry," I squeaked.

"Never mind, he'll be alright…poor thing…"She leaned her rolling pin against a pie tray and kept talking.

"Let's get you home, I'll help you clean up,"

She took my arm and led me outside, into the cool breezy street, I looked down the street, it seemed a lot less foreboding and threatening in the daytime.

Only a little while later we were home, I went inside, to my house, just as I left it. Adrian still wasn't home.

Nell picked up and screwed the lid on the bottle I'd left on the floor, As she was going to change the blood stained bed sheets she turned to me, "Caroline, trust me, I'll fix everything, go sleep in the sitting room, you're still very tired, you were sleep talking all night las' night."

"Did I keep you up?" I asked.

"No, I never sleep much anyway, now go, go and rest."

I did as I was told because after all, I WAS tired.

I went into my sitting room and collapsed on my loveseat.

Sometime in a sleepy daze I heard Nell say good-bye to me, before I fell back to sleep.

I didn't wake again until Adrian came home.

"Mother?"His voice called down the hall. Feeling much more refreshed, I called back, "Yes, Adrain, I'm here."

As I opened my eyes completely I noticed that Nell had really improved the place. I walked out into the kitchen. The shelves of the rooms were tidy, the bench was clean and overall it just seemed cleaner….which was strange if Nell's dank pie shop was anything to go by.

"Adrian, hello," I smiled at my son.

"Good Day, Mother," He smiled back, flicked dark brown hair from his face and accidently smearing sawdust across his sweaty brow in the process.

"I'm sorry I had to work late, but they promised to pay me a little bonus on this month's pay check," Adrian was always eager to bring in a little extra money, as we were struggling very noticeably.

"That's fine, dear." I nodded.

"Where's Father?" He glanced around.

I looked at my beloved son, it would be hell to lie to him…He was the one that supported me, he stayed by my side.

As the tightness of the air around us grew it became inevitable that I had to answer.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes and I even began to shake a little, then I looked my beautiful Adrian right in the yes and said, "He's dead."

**A/N: OOOOOOH! Hehehe like it? Not too bad for a comeback chap if I do say so myself.**

**I AM A STARVING HOBO, FEED ME WITH REVIEWS!**


End file.
